White Roses
by OtakuRain
Summary: Blood. The only thing the Japanese samurai saw was red blood. Allen's blood. Yullen! Warnings: small use of bad language and character death!


Blood. The only thing the Japanese samurai saw was deep, red blood. Allen's blood, that soaked the clothes and white hair of a certain exorcist who's name was no other than Allen Walker. His eyes were closed as his skin was a ghastly pale that was tainted with scarlet liquid that had made a blood puddle. Now, at the moment, Kanda knew Allen was dead. His Allen Walker was dead. And he would never get him back. That's when Kanda's mind stopped, his knees giving out and falling to the ground. Just as Kanda fell, coincidencly soft rain slowly made its way to the ground, wetting the dirt path that Kanda was kneeling on. Soon, it was pouring and it drenched Kanda's clothes. But Kanda didn't care. He just sat there next to Allen, staring at the younger teen's still body and Kanda tightened his hands into fists. "Dammit," Kanda quietly said to himself. "Why did you have to die? Huh?! You fucking Moyashi!" Kanda voice raised as he spoke with pain clouding his eyes.

When Kanda spoke, Allen's eyes started to open slowly and he weakly brought his bloody left hand up before softly touching Kanda's face. Kanda's eyes widened and saw Allen give a small but sad smile. "K-Kanda...," Allen softly spoke in a whisper and Kanda automaticaly reached up and tightly held Allen's hand to his face. Tears threatened to leak from Kanda's eyes as he saw Allen's cripple body trying to sit up but flinch in pain when it felt the heavy wound from the recent attack. "I'm happy... you managed... to...be here... before I... die...," Allen struggled for words and coughed a mouthful of blood. "Shut up, stupid Moyashi. Don't waste your energy. I'm bring you back to the Order." Kanda shushed in a determined tone but Allen shook his head stubbornly. "I won't... make... it... Just like... the... others...," Allen referred to the people who had accompanied on his recent mission. "No, we're bring you back to the Black order and you are going to fucking live! You hear me!' Kanda voice raised in frustration. Allen just smiled.

Kanda's grip on Allen's hand tightened as tears now streamed down his face. "It's...interesting to... see... you... crying... for me... Kanda...," Allen quietly said and Kanda replied with a sad smile and no words in return. Allen sighed as his breathing became ragged and short, signaling the time he had left. "Kanda... I... need... to tell... you... something...," Allen struggled again for his voice and Kanda nodded. "I... have... always...," Allen breathed deeply as his eyes were closing. "I... love... you... Yuu...," Allen said with a smile. A genuine loving smile. Kanda's hand loosened in suprise, eyes widening. And with that, Allen's eyes closed completely as he took his final breath and his hand left Kanda's face, leaving bloody streaks across it. Kanda's eyes widened as hot tears flowed immmensly down his pale cheek.

Then Kanda realized something. Allen was gone. And Allen loved Kanda. But Kanda never got to tell Allen something as well. He loved Allen in return and now Allen would never know. Never.

~One Year Later~

A Japanese man with a long dark blue ponytail who wore a pure white dress short and midnight black pants stood in front of a white and gray marble grave, a bouquet of white roses in the man's arms. A sad smile formed on the man's face as he kneeled down and patted the cold gravestone. "Hi Allen," he greeted and kept his sad smile even though he had no reply. "Just so you know if you don't remember me, its me, BaKanda," he continued and remembered the nickname Allen would give him all the time. The older version of Kanda sat down with his legs in criss cross position on the grassy floor. His usually stoic face now looked relaxed and had more softer and handsomer features then a year before. "And also, today's the official day of your death, May 16th," Kanda stated and tears started brimming from his eyes. he quickly wiped away the tears with the back of his hands. "You know, when you died I was devasted for a couple of months," Kanda confessed as tears kept replacing the wiped away ones. "I stopped eating and never went out of my room. You meant so much to me. I never really knew until you left this world. And me," Kanda was now crying an endless amount of liquid and had given up on making the tears go away. He continued talking. "If Lenalee, Lavi, and the rest of the Black Order hadn't saved me, I wouldn't know who I am anymore. I would've been lost forever in my despair and agony," Kanda paused and took a shaky breath. His tears were slowly declining and his flushed face was becoming normal now. "But... What I really want to say, or more like tell you...," Kanda breathed another shaky breath before finishing. "I love you. Even though you're gone, I love you. I regret all those times we argued or when I made fun of you or was being selfish. Because I love you Allen Walker, and I'll say it as many times as you could possibly wish for. So I'll say it again before I leave. Allen Walker, I love you. Forever." And with those final words, Kanda left the bouquet of white roses neatly in front of the marble grave before standing up and leaving. As Kanda walked away, he thought he heard someone playing the piano and singing.

_No matter the circumstance,_

_Love is a terrible thing._

_It causes_

_heartbreak__, __depression__,_

_and __the worst kind of agony._

_So love is terrible._

_But it is magnificent too._

_it brings_

_happiness, pleasure,_

_and the best,_

_the greatest kind of joy. _


End file.
